


Reality

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, POV Jacob, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Requested by @bubblewubbledouble on TumblrJacob loving on Newt whilst they're in the suitcase.





	Reality

It had only been a month. A month since Jacob had started travelling with Newt. A month since Jacob and Newt had opened up about their mutual feelings toward each other.

It was very early when Jacob woke up. Knowing that Newt would already be doing his rounds, Jacob sighed, before getting out of bed to find him. After wandering around, occasionally bumping into some creatures that he had to give some attention to, he found Newt tending to the occamy babies. He was crouched beside the nest with the mother curled up his arm, as he fussed over the babies. From a distance, Jacob watched him, smiling.

* * *

 

What had originally struck Jacob about Newt, was how quiet he'd been. It was almost a breath of fresh air in New York! Next, after meeting him properly (not the chaos at the bank), it had been Newt's eccentricity and how out of place and uncomfortable he seemed around people, even with wizards. Perhaps especially then.

Jacob has often thought that it was at that point that he fell for Newt.

Or maybe it was a combination of then and soon after, seeing him so in his element with his creatures, as he was seeing that morning. He was so passionate and knowledgeable about the beasts he cared for and loved so much.

Jacob had a feeling that he lived Newt as much as the magizoologist loved his creatures, quite probably more.

* * *

 

When Newt got to his feet, Jacob made his way over to him.

"Hey, Newt!" he called in greeting. "You need a hand with anything?"

"No, I've just finished my rounds," Newt replied, smiling at Jacob through his fringe. "What were you doing over there?"

With a confident smile, Jacob told Newt, "I was thinking about how in love with you I am."

After a beat, Newt quickly pecked the New Yorker on the lips.

"I love you, too." Newt shyly told Jacob, not looking at Jacob's face.

Grinning, Jacob reached to rest a hand at the nape of the wizard's neck.

"C'mere, then." he suggested.

Their lips met, and Jacob knew that, if this was going to be his life, he was going to be a very happy man until the day he died.

 


End file.
